


The Mand'alor and his new Jorad'alor

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Desert Storm au, Jorad'alor, Mand'alor, Mandalorian Customs, Medical Attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Possibly may end up Colouring or shading this piece at some stage.Armour for Satine based off of a sketch for a scrapped Clone Wars Plot Line.
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Mand'alor and his new Jorad'alor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



> Possibly may end up Colouring or shading this piece at some stage.
> 
> Armour for Satine based off of a sketch for a scrapped Clone Wars Plot Line.


End file.
